This invention relates generally to dispensing systems, and more particularly to a valve assembly in an apparatus for dispensing beverages or the like.
Valve apparatus are commonly used in dispensing systems for controlling the flow of fluids such as beverages and condiments. Conventional valve apparatus employ rubber O-rings or similar sealing members for sealing valve chambers and other components to prevent leakage. The use of O-rings increases the parts count, and can render assembly of the valve apparatus difficult and cumbersome. O-rings can also be problematic in failing to provide the desired sealing. For example, O-rings typically have parting lines along the inner diameter and the outer diameter, which can lead to mismatch and inadequate sealing.